disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy’s First Crush!
'Nancy’s First Crush! '''is the 9th episode of Season 41. Summary Nancy wishes to find a boy to fall in love with like Luna has Greg to fall in love with, until she (Nancy) meets a "merboy" at Sparkle Ocean and falls in love with him, but soon, she and Bree both fall in love with the "merboy", and compete in various contests to see who's more worthy to be with him. Plot The episode begins at Luna's house where Nancy is looking for Luna so she can ask her if she would like to go for a nice swim for the weekend, but she could find her. So Nancy goes outside to find her, only to find her best friend in the garden with Greg, and they look liked they were dating. When Luna and Greg turn to see Nancy in front of them, Luna nervously tries to find an explanation, only to be defeated as Nancy tells her to come have a talk with her. When the two girls and even Greg were in Luna's room, Luna explains everything to Nancy about when she started crushing on Greg after he saved her when she fell off her Luna Board. Although Luna and Greg feared that Nancy would be annoyed, Nancy responds to her best friend that she's so lucky, so lucky to have a boy like Greg to fall in love with, as Greg and Luna were both relieved, but the two could see through Nancy's happy expression that she didn't look at all happy but jealous. But Nancy quickly replies that they can go continue their date now while she goes off to Sparkle Ocean for a swim. Later, at Sparkle Ocean, Nancy is seen swimming. It seems that takes those swimming lessons with Ms. Devine really paid off after overcoming her fear of water when she (Nancy) and her family went to the pool, but looking down at the water, Nancy couldn't help but envy Luna since she has Greg as her love interest and wishes that she could have a boy to fall in love with just like Luna already has. Just then, something blindingly bright catches Nancy's attention as she shields her eyes to see through the rays of the sun to see some boy with a fish tail, and recognizes him as a merboy. The merboy greets Nancy, who was feeling her cheeks starting to redden as she couldn't help but see how handsome and young he looked, so young he was the same age as her, but then her thoughts were interrupted by the merboy who said hello to her again. Nancy knew she needed to stop staring because it was rude, so she stutters back a hello. Lucky for her, the merboy didn’t act scared or swam away as he waves at Nancy and replies a hello before asking what she was doing here. Clearing her throat, Nancy explains that she was just out in Sparkle Ocean to practice her swimming, but it still needs a bit of work, she admitted. The merboy nods, then decides that he should give her swimming lessons of his own, as Nancy excitedly blurts out that if he can really do that, then with an embarrassed throat clear, she asks calmly if he can really do that. With a flashing smile, the merboy said that he can. Soon, the merboy taught everything he knows to Nancy and she was getting the hang of it, until she finally becomes a swimming pro like him. Characters * Trivia * This episode is a little similar to ''Lazlo’s First Crush from Camp Lazlo. * Luna Love! is mentioned in this episode. * 'Moral: '''Don’t let something come between you and a friend, even when you’re in love. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 41 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 41 episodes based on cartoons